JP 4093092 B2 describes an electromagnetic valve including a cylindrical housing and an electromagnetic solenoid. The housing has an inflow port for oil corresponding to operation fluid, and a ball valve mechanism at the end. The electromagnetic solenoid is arranged to be opposite from an inflow cylindrical part. A shaft is disposed inside of the housing, and reciprocated by the electromagnetic solenoid to open and close the ball valve mechanism. A filter chamber is defined inside of the housing, and a ring board is fitted to the downstream side downstream of the filter chamber in the axial direction. An inflow valve port is defined at the center of the ring board.
A valve chamber is defined downstream of the ring board in the axial direction. An outlet port for operation fluid is defined on a lateral side of the valve chamber. An outflow valve port is defined on the downstream end of the valve chamber in the axial direction. A cylindrical ball guide is inserted into the valve chamber, and the ball valve is received by the ball guide, such that the ball valve mechanism is formed. A discharge channel and a shaft holding part are formed downstream of the outflow valve port in the axial direction, and the discharge port intersects the discharge channel.